What Happens
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: This is the next step after What. Kai remembers his life in the Abbey. What affect did the white haired teenager have on him.
1. Chapter 1

What Happens.

Disclamer: I DON'T OWN THIS BECAUSE 1: I'M IRISH NOT JAPANIESS. 2: I DON'T WANT THE RESPONSABILATY OF OMNER SHIP!

Chapter 1.

"This is your room, runt. Get in!" A gaurd thrust him into the small room. He looked around the room. It contained two beds which meant he shared the room. It also contained a small table and two stools. Suddenly the door opened and a young white haired man was thrown into the room.

He landed face first on the ground. "Hey, are you alright?" Kai asked the man. He crept over to him. He bent down and shifted some of his hair away from his face. He saw that this man was still just a young boy, but he was older than Kai was.

Kai half dragged, half carried him over to one of the beds. Not that he was heavy, but he was just so tall, Kai just couldn't carry him. To tell the truth he was really light, Kai was sure that he was not eating properly.

He placed the boy on the bed. Just then the boy woke up. "Who... who are you?" he asked. "My names Kai Hiwatari, I'm your new room mate. Whats your name?" Kai said with a smile.

"My name is Hanapu Salaam. Hiwatari? Your Mr.Voltare's grandson! Why are you here?" He asked in a shocked voice. "My grandfath wants to make me the best blader. He also knows the guy who runs the joint. So... whats it like here?" Kai explained.

"Its hell on earth, to put it in short. They make you train 23 hours a day. The food is terrible, tastes like leather. They tourcher you if you fail in anything. Do you have a bayblade?" he was talking as casualy as he could in the pain he was in.

"Yeah, I blade. Do you want to see my blade?" Kai asked. Hanapu nodded. Kai reached into his pocket and drew dranzer. She glowed a bright red. "Nice. Do you wish to see mine?" He asked. Kai also nodded. Hanapu put his hand into his pocket and drew a black blade with silver spikes. It glowed black. "Whats her name?" Hanapu asked Kai.

"How do you know Dranzers a girl?" Kai was total confused. " I know these things. Scanlons also a girl. She's a dragon. Whats Dranzer?" He asked.

"She's a pheonix." Kai answered. Hanapu reached under his bed and pulled out a black oak box. He opened it and moved a few things around and finally pulled out a bar of plain chocolate and broke a small bit off and gave it to Kai, then broke off a bit for himself.

"How'd you get this?" Kai asked. "Your allowed to keep a small amount of our personal items and I smuggled in a great deal of chocolate in this chest along with some photo's and pencils and paper." He explained while taking a small bite of chocolate. He smiled to himself.

"Eat up, its real Egyptian chocolate." For the first time since Hanapu had woken up, Kai relised that Hanapu's eye's were two colours his left eye was black and his right eye was silver, that was strange. He had pale brown skin, he aperred to have been here for some time. His hair was ice white. He wore a black baggy turtle-neck, black denim jeans. Kai took a bite out of his bit of chocolate, god it was so delicous, it had a sharp taste. He fell in love with it at once. "Now get to bed. Their not to friendly with people who are up past curfue." "OK." "Night Kai, Don't let the bed break." Hanapu laughed quietly to himself.

Three days after his arrivel at the Abbey, Kai was forced into a Beybattle with Hanapu. According to many people, people who had battled Hanapu, had lost their sanity and were so scared of themselves that they killed themselves. "He's dangerous, don't lose it." that was the first thing Tala said to him.

They were brought to the battle-dish, which was in the main room of the building. It was also the first time he saw the rest of his friends.

Hanapu had kept his head down all the way there, Kai had no idea what was to come. They stood on opposite sides of the dish. "Warriors prepare to battle, this is an all out battle to the finish. 3...2...1... launch!" the gaurd shouted.

Kai launched Dranzer from his standered launcher, but when he saw Hanapu's launcher he almost paniced. He used a whip as a launcher.

They launched their blades into the dish. Kai's blade used both attack and defence in its battles, it appered that Hanapu's did to. Then after a few seconds the dish was becoming consumed by a black fog. "What... whats happening!" Kai was shocked.

He heard Hanapu muttering something in an ancient language. Suddenly out of the darkness of the dish a small light was being emited, and suddenly the whole battle area was covered in darkness. "Are you afraid of the dark little one?" came a dark voice from somewhere inside the fog.

"No... no I'm not!" Kai was panicing. "Pitty. The darkness likes you Mr. Hiwatari. Now you must die." the voice came again, followed by insane laughter. Kai was now seriosly painicing, beads of sweat were running down his face. "Time to meet your maker."

"Who... who are you?" Kai pleaded. "You know who I was, but I'm not him anymore, I'm the messanger of hell itself. You can't withstand this power. You will be crushed by the fog. I hope your not closterphobic." The voice was now mocking. He laughed again.

"STOP!" Kai screamed, he was terrified "DRANZER!" He called the fire bird for help. His blade glowed firey red, then Dranzer emerged from his blade.

He heard pained screams from the fog. Light, it hurt him and thats how Kai'll beat him. "SCANLON!" One word, SHIT!

The darkness shifted. "Round and round and round we go, how you'll die, I know." The mocking, how Kai hated being mocked. "I'm not afraid of you. Your afraid of the light. You can't win like this." Kai said, the courage returning to him.

"Silly, silly, silly boy, your chances of defeting me are the same as you getting out of the Abbey."

Then Kai saw two red eyes looking at him through the darkness. "Right, Dranzer, FIRE ARROW!" Kai commanded his faithfull friend.

"Scanlon, DEATH GAIA!" A command for the beast of darkness. That was not a good thing. The two beasts, that of fire and the other of darkness.

After a ferce battle, it ended in a tie. Both bladers were on the ground. Kai was cluching his head, but Hanapu had past-out. "I think I'll join you." Kai said, and past-out aswell.

The day after his battle with the messanger of darkness he had come to be friends with, he was still a bit jumpy. He had trouble sleeping that night, he kept seeing those eyes, those haunting red eyes.

"Hello Kai, how are you today?" somone asked him as he walked from the training room, Kai turned around rather quikly and almost fell over. He came face to face Hanapu, he looked rather sickly. "I'm fine, how are you?" Kai answered.

"Yeah I'm fine. I got used to it years ago. It just takes a lot outa' me, don't worry about it. Sorry about yesterday, I tend to lose control." Hanapu smiled to himself.

They returned to the room.

Two hours later Kai was still awake. "Can't you sleep?" Hanapu asked, "No, I can't since our battle." Kai answered. Hanapu smiled and started to sing a lulliby:

There's such a sad love deep in your eye's,

a kind of pale dew,

open and closed within your eye's,

I'll place the sky within your eye's.

There's such a fooled heart beating so fast,

in search of new dreams,

a love that will last within your heart,

I'll place the moon within your heart.

As the pain sweeps through,

makes no sense for you,

every thrill it counts,

wasn't to much fun at all,

but I'll be there for you,

as there world falls down,

Your falling in love.

I'll paint your mornings in gold,

I'll spend your valentine evenings,

though we're strangers to love,

we're chosing a path between the stars,

I'll leave my love between the stars.

As the pain sweeps through,

makes no sense for you,

every thrill it counts,

wasn't to much fun at all,

but I'll be there for you,

as the world falls down,

you've fallen in love.

At the end Kai had fallen asleep, Hanapu smiled to himself and fell asleep. '_Don't get killed Kai. Time to get ourselves out of this dump." _He smiked to himself as he drew up a plan in his head.

The next day Hanapu was taken from the training room on orders from Boris. He didn't return till night time.Kai could hear screams down the corridor from his 'bedroom', as they laughingly called them. He shared this room with a white haired teenager, who had succeeded in keeping Kai as sane as he could. There was a loud crack and the sound of a whip hitting flesh. Then there was a thump and a door opening. He could hear footsteps and then the door to his room opened with a loud creak.

He pretended to be asleep because if he was found awake he would be beaten. He could hear a loud thump as the gaurds threw a body into the room, and then the door closed with another loud creak.

There was a low grunt. Kai opened his eyes to see that his friend was near enough torn to shreads. "Hanapu... Hanapu are you alright?" Kai asked the teen on the floor. He slowly crept over to his fallen friend. He bent down to check his pulse rate and breathing.

He then half carried, half dragged Hanapu to his bed. He grabbed a cloth and some cleaning alcohol from under Hanapu's bed. He knew that he always had some.

He started to clean Hanapu's wounds, but the teen started to wake up, "Wha... Kai you shouldn't be awake. It's not safe, you could get into a lot of .." He trailed off, coughing up blood. Kai put a cloth in front of his mouth.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep with your screaming. It apears your leg and ribs are broken. I can put the leg in a splint, then you should try and get some sleep," Kai said sympathy. Hanapu gave a pained nod and leaned back on the bed to allow Kai to put his leg in a splint. After a good few painful minutes the task was complete.

Kai carefully placed Hanapu's leg down on the bed and allowed him to sleep. He crept back to bed and quickly fell asleep. "_Please don't leave me Hanapu, I don't think I could survive here without you._" Kai thought on the verge of tears.

Well what do ya think? I desided to write the past of What. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!! R&R. -


	2. Chapter 2

What happens

Chapter 2

HI GUYS! Another chapter from ME! Sinister SIS the third sister from Slightly Sinister Sinestra! Please Review! PPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!

Kai, lonely, abused and forgotten Kai sat in his cold cell waiting, waiting for him to return. All he copuld hear was these ear pircing screams coming from down the halls. There was also some shouts and yells of an angry Boris.

For two hours of this was all he could hear antil finally it stopped. Kai heard a faint creaking sound which indicated a door opening, Kai closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep because if found awake he would suffer the same treatment as his room-mate.

The door to his room opened, suddenly there was a incredibly potent stench of blood and a slight dripping noise filled the now silent room. He then heard a thump and moist splat and another creak. Slowly Kai opened his eyes, and what he saw made him want to hurl.

There in a bloody heap was his friend Hanapu, or rather what was left of him. His back was half torn off, showing the white bones underneth. Kai ran towards him to check for any sign of life in his friend.

He gave a relived sigh when he found a weak pulse. "Now to cover the wound." Kai muttered quietly to himself. He looked around for something to use as a bandage, then he spotted his blanket, and rushed over and grabbed it, rushed back to Hanapu.

He tore it into strips, then went over to Hanapus bed and rumaged in his box of items, to see if there was anything useful. He found cleaning alchohol, he then soaked the strips in it. He placed them on Hanapu's back and heard a faint hiss of pain as Hanapu regained conciusness.

He looked up at Kai and gave a pained smile before losing what conciusness he had again. Kai finished covering the wound before grabbing Hanapu's blanket and wrapped it around the wound.

He then place Hanapu on his bed on his stomach. And sat beside him and begain to sing the lulliby his mother sang when he was younger and still lived with her.

_The summer sun is fading as the year grows old  
And darker days are drawing near  
The winter winds will be much colder  
Now you're not here _

I watch the birds fly south across the autumn sky  
And one by one they disappear  
I wish that I was flying with them  
Now you're not here

Like the sun through the trees you came to love me  
Like a leaf on a breeze you blew away

Through autumn's golden gown we used to kick our way  
You always loved this time of year  
Those fallen leaves lie undisturbed now  
'Cause you're not here  
'Cause you're not here  
'Cause you're not here

Like the sun through the trees you came to love me  
Like a leaf on a breeze you blew away

A gentle rain falls softly on my weary eyes  
As if to hide a lonely tear  
My life will be forever autumn  
'Cause you're not here  
'Cause you're not here  
'Cause you're not here.

When Kai finished the song, he lay his head on Hanapu's legs an drifted off into the land of dreams. There he could laugh, cry, and just be himself, he loved his dreams. When he awoke the next morning he was no longer on Hanapu's legs but on his pillow.

"What the hell?" he muttered somewhat confused, "Mornin' Kai sleep well." He heard a weak voice question him. He turned his head to see Hanapu smiling weakly at him his head was turned towards him, with his back towards him it was still bandaged.

"Did you do this?" He asked, his voice weak and strained. "Yes." Kai answered meakly, "Thank you Kai." with that he ripped the whole thing off, to Kai's surprise it was already half healed. "What ya lookin' at? Oh! Sorry!" He pulled a new top over his head, hissing slightly as the wound streched.

"We better get going, they'll get rather annoyed when your late." Hanapu turned and grabbed his blade Scanlon. Kai went over and grabbed Dranzer from the table, then joined Hanapu to the training arena.


End file.
